


Seins

by this_is_just_a_guest



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_just_a_guest/pseuds/this_is_just_a_guest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Alle krittelten immer an Boerne rum.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seins

**Author's Note:**

> Ein Prokrastinationsprodukt, entstanden während des Mehrteilers, den ich wohl im (Spät-)Herbst posten werde. Ich habe das als Humor & Fluff getaggt. Aber ist es das auch? Ich hoffe ja ♥

***

Thiel war genervt.

Alle krittelten immer an Boerne rum. Das war zugegeben einfach, denn Boerne gab sich immer wieder unfassbare Mühe, besonders hochnäsig, besonders selbstverliebt und besonders geltungssüchtig zu sein. Aber wenn es sich sozusagen staute, wenn Frau Haller etwas sagte und die Klemm und Nadeshda und dann ein Arzt von der Uniklinik, dessen Worte Thiel im Vorbeigehen aufschnappte oder wenn er das gereizte Augenrollen einer Verkäuferin beobachtete und das kollektive, abschätzige Schnauben hinter vorgehaltener Hand einer Familie-von-und-zu vernahm, die er gerade befragte, oder wenn er schon wieder Henriette auf einer Feier traf und sie kühle Blicke werfen sah, dann war er manchmal echt genervt.

Ok – man musste Boerne wirklich ein bisschen besser kennen, um sich nicht sofort abwenden zu wollen. Man durfte sich nicht gleich beirren lassen und denken, dass man lieber nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Ok, ok. Aber diese Ablehnung, mit der es sich alle so einfach machten, das war doch… unfair? Oberflächlich? Gemein?

Den, den sie da so kritisierten, über den sie herzogen und lachten und den Kopf schüttelten – hallo? Das war sein… Mann. Thiel weigerte sich, in Kategorien von Freund, Verliebt- und Zusammensein zu denken. In seinem Alter war er damit durch. Nein, ja, klar, sie waren… sie hatten… nein, sie führten eine Beziehung. So wie manche Leute Geschäfte führten. Sie führten eben das Thiel & Boerne Geschäft, mit großem &. Boerne war doch nicht sein Freund, wie klang denn sowas? Albern. Es klang nach wieder 15 sein, nach Vokabeltests und Diktaten, nach Freibad oder Eishalle. Sie hingegen waren erwachsen, vielleicht sogar schon ein bisschen über ihren Zenit hinaus. Fand Thiel. Boerne würde garantiert widersprechen. Ja, Boerne war sein Mann. Ohne Freibad, Eishalle, passendem Facebook-Status oder gar Trauschein und all dem anderen Pipapo. 

Es hinderte Thiel dennoch nicht daran, eine seltsame, längst vergessene und ganz und gar nicht erwachsene Wut in sich aufkommen zu spüren, wenn das Herummäkeln an Boernes zweifelsohne schwierigem Charakter seiner Auffassung nach zu weit ging. 

So wie jetzt.

Sommerfest vom Polizeipräsidium, ihr Pendant zur typischen Betriebsfeier, und Boerne hatte sich ohne zu fragen selbst eingeladen, auch wenn es bestimmt sowas Ähnliches auch für die Mitarbeiter der Uniklinik gab oder der Medizinischen Fakultät oder der Rechtsmedizin selbst – wahrscheinlich für alle drei, aber Boerne nahm ja mit, was er konnte. Dem war jede Gelegenheit für seine kleinen Aufschneidereien und Small-Talks recht. Das konnte nerven, nach dem Motto: Der schon wieder. Oder man konnte es, wie Thiel, irgendwie skurril und erheiternd finden, wie ein kleines Schauspiel, das man sich immer wieder gerne anschaute. So hatten die Leute ja auch was zu reden. Was beschwerten die sich eigentlich? 

Einige Kollegen aus den anderen Abteilungen, vom Verkehr und der Sitte, kannten Boerne nur vom Sehen oder Hörensagen. Die Kollegen aus seiner eigenen Abteilung, die Meiers und Schulzes, klärten sie – so wie es auf die Entfernung aussah – gerade über Boerne auf, der angeregt mit dem Polizeipräsidenten und Staatsanwalt Keller sprach. Das heißt, sie lästerten und merkten nicht, dass sie sich ohne ihn langweilen würden.

Thiel hatte kein Mitleid mit Boerne, das war es nicht. Das hatte er spätestens gemerkt, als er einmal selbst Schuld an all dem Spott gewesen war. Beim Herumnörgeln über Boerne war er ja nicht selten an vorderster Front mit dabei, war manchmal der, der überhaupt erst anfing. Und einmal war ihm passiert, dass es ihm dann selbst zu viel wurde und er dachte, dass es eigentlich wie immer war, aber plötzlich nicht mehr ok. Da hatte er gewusst, dass er bei aller Kritik an Boernes Unausstehlichkeit nicht mehr ohne ihn konnte.

Boerne hatte ihm da aber nicht leid getan. Der wusste sich besser zu verteidigen, als jeder andere, den Thiel kannte, außer Frau Haller vielleicht. Er war schlagfertig, konnte ätzend sein und wusste andere vorzuführen. Ein bisschen wie Henriette, wenn Thiel ehrlich war. Boerne brauchte also sein Mitleid nicht. Aber er hatte damals ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt. Jeder, auch er selbst, lud seinen Frust der Woche ab, indem Boerne dran glauben musste. Das war so einfach. Der Großkotz, blasiert und besserwisserisch, von dem jeder annahm, annehmen musste, dass er noch nie so richtig auf die Schnauze gefallen und deshalb so wenig empathisch war. Was falscher nicht sein konnte. 

Nein, Thiel verspürte kein Mitleid, sondern Ärger. Ärger über Boerne, dass er nie, wirklich nie, nachgab. Ärger über sich, dass es ihn überhaupt ärgerte. Ärger über die Meiers und Schulzes, die sich anscheinend so gern auf Kosten anderer amüsierten. 

Thiel erkannte die ganz und gar nicht erwachsene Wut schließlich wieder.

Das war so eine ganz seltsame Doppelwut. Der Drang, sich vor Boerne zu stellen und die Feinde mit lautem Gebrüll abzudrängen. Primitiv, aber wahr. Das war gekoppelt an einen tief sitzenden Beschützerinstinkt, von dem Thiel wusste, dass er noch mehr davon hatte, als die meisten Menschen eh. Und dann war da der noch primitivere Drang, nicht nur zu brüllen, sondern zuzubeißen. Weil er sich selbst auch angegriffen fühlte.

Das war ja eine ganz einfache Rechnung. Wer Boerne runtermachte, stellte gleichzeitig jeden in Zweifel, der Boerne mochte. Mit Thiels Empathie, Auffassungsgabe, Herz und Verstand war aber alles in Ordnung. Er war einfach bei den richtigen Dingen geduldig und ja, ein Menschenkenner. Dafür hielt ihn zwar niemand, aber das war Thiel ganz recht. Die Leute verrieten sich in seiner Anwesenheit ständig. Er nutzte das nicht aus, er war alles andere als manipulativ. Aber er beobachtete, zog seine Schlüsse und handelte danach. 

Vielleicht, dachte er, sollte er das jetzt auch einmal machen.

Er stand auf, um sich noch ein Stück Fleisch vom Grill zu holen, ladete pflichtschuldig fein in verschiedenen Plastikdosen portioniertes Rohkostgemüse dazu, weil er Boernes Ausführungen über Cholesterin schon wie ein Gedicht aufsagen konnte, griff sich noch ein Bier aus der Kühlbox und stapfte gemächlich zu Meiers und Schulzes und den Kollegen aus den anderen Abteilungen. Ohne Weiteres räumten sie ihm Platz am Stehtisch ein.

„Schauen Sie mal, Herr Thiel“, legte Meier los. „Der Keller kennt den Professor noch nicht so gut und hat sich in ein Gespräch verwickeln lassen. Da kommt er nie wieder raus.“ Kicher-kicher.

„Na, Gespräch kann man das ja nunmal nicht nennen“, korrigierte Schulze. Augenzwinkern in die Runde. Thiel lächelte gequält und biss mit einem lauten Knack von seiner Möhre.

„Vielleicht“, warf der Kollege vom Verkehr ein, „macht er Keller-Witze, weil er ja in einem arbeitet.“ Hö hö.

Dann fingen sie an zu spekulieren, welchen Knacks man eigentlich haben musste oder welche verkorkste Kindheit gehabt, um tagtäglich über Leichen zu hängen und so leidenschaftlich von den Toten zu reden und dabei den Lebenden so auf den Geist zu gehen. Thiel trank von seinem Bier und sah zu Boerne, der besagtem Staatsanwalt Keller offensichtlich etwas an einer imaginären Leiche zeigte und dabei mit seinen Händen präzise durch die Luft schnitt. 

Thiel liebte Boernes Hände. Sie konnten stark und sanft sein und manchmal beides zugleich. In den schönsten Momenten sprachen sie zu ihm und sagten Dinge, die Boerne niemals über die Lippen bringen würde. Das wusste kaum einer, aber es gab tatsächlich ziemlich viel, über das Boerne nicht sprach. Obwohl er so viel redete. Das war es, was Thiel ein stückweit ärgerte: Dass keiner auch nur ansatzweise sehen wollte, was alles schön war an Boerne, liebenswert, interessant und bewundernswert. Die sahen einen überkorrekten Professor und dachten, Boerne sei zwangsläufig verklemmt. Die sahen einen überheblichen Besserwisser und dachten, Boerne lernte nie etwas dazu. Die sahen einen Misanthropen und dachten, Boerne brauchte niemanden außer sich selbst. 

Thiel hingegen sah Boernes Unbeholfenheit und seine Zweifel. Dass er ständig Bestätigung brauchte und wie jeder Mensch hoffte, so geliebt werden zu können, wie er nun einmal war. Thiel konnte unterscheiden, wann Boernes Augen herablassend funkelten und wann einfach nur frech, weil er Spaß hatte. Thiel wusste, dass der steife Rücken ganz weich werden konnte und wunderbar geschmeidig. Er biss schnell in die Paprika, damit sich seine Gedanken nicht noch weiter verirrten.

„Sagen Sie, Herr Thiel“, fragte der Kollege von der Sitte, „stimmt es eigentlich, dass der wirklich nie in Begleitung kommt?“ 

„Warum wohl?“, redete Schulze augenrollend rein.

„Nö. Wieso?“, meinte Thiel unschuldig kauend. „Ich bin doch da.“

Kein Kicher-kicher und hö hö. Dann fing Meier doch an zu lachen und alle lachten mit, guter Witz, hi hi. Aber das Lachen brach ab und alle drucksten verlegen herum, als Thiel nicht mitlachte. 

„Sie können ganz gut mit ihm, nicht wahr?“, bemühte sich derselbe Kollege um Schadensbegrenzung. „Die Kollegen hier haben erzählt, Sie wohnen im selben Haus?“

„Hm-hm“, pflichtete Thiel bei, als wäre nichts. „’Ist Boernes Haus und unsere Wohnungen liegen nebeneinander.“

Die abteilungsfremden Kollegen nickten brav. Boerne hatte sich inzwischen ein Glas Wein geholt und machte mit einer Mitarbeiterin der Klemm Witze. 

„Chef, Sie könnten bestimmt ganz schön aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern, wo Sie direkt gegenüber wohnen“, stichelte Meier mit vielsagendem Blick auf Frau Klemms Mitarbeiterin.

„Och, na ja“, lächelte Thiel. „Der hofiert sich immer durch jede Veranstaltung und am Ende des Tages geht er dann mit mir nach Hause.“

Jetzt konnte Thiel die verdutzten Blicke ganz deutlich spüren. Ja, so langsam fiel es schwer, seine Kommentare zu überspielen. Wenn er jetzt noch einen drauflegte, dachte er…

„Ich versteh’ echt nicht, wie Sie’s mit ihm aushalten“, kam ihm da Schulze entgegen.

Thiels Lächeln wurde breiter und etwas versonnen. Das machte er mit Absicht, um die anderen nervös zu machen.

„Ach, er hat seine Momente. Dann ist er das Beste, was einem passieren kann.“

Kurzer Moment der Stille. Dann schnaubte Meier ungläubig durch die Nase. Boerne kam jetzt auf sie zu. 

„Guten Tag, die Herrschaften. Sie erlauben, dass ich Sie kurz unterbreche. Thiel!“, strahlte Boerne ihn an. „Ich konnte Herrn Staatsanwalt Keller davon überzeugen, welche herausragende Bedeutung es für seine Arbeit hätte, wenn er wenigstens einmal bei der meinen zugegen wäre. Da ich einige grundlegende Erklärungen zu den einzelnen Schritten anbieten werde, wäre es vielleicht von Vorteil, wenn Sie, sozusagen zur Auffrischung, auch anwesend wären. Das eine oder andere muss ich Ihnen ja nun wirklich immer wieder von Neuem erklären“, sprudelte er drauf los und schaute beim letzten Kommentar neckisch in die Runde. „Außerdem –“

Thiel hob beide Hände, was Boerne abbrechen ließ.

„Boerne, ich bin oft genug dabei und mir wird oft genug schlecht.“

„Ach kommen Sie, Herr Thiel“, meinte Boerne jovial. „So ein wohlgesetzter Y-Schnitt ist doch recht ansehnlich und ich bin in dieser Hinsicht, wie Sie wissen, ein echter Künstler. Außerdem ist es doch jedes Mal interessant, wenn ich da eine verfettete Leber oder einen drastisch vergrößerten Magen rausfische, sodass man sich nur wundern kann, dass der Kunde dann doch nicht an sich selbst gestorben ist.“ 

Er erklärte das, während er Meier genaustens dabei beobachtete, wie er Wurst in sich stopfte. Meier kaute nur ein Mal und schluckte dann sofort runter. Er aß nicht mehr weiter.

„Ich glaub’, Sie kriegen das auch ohne mich hin, Boerne. Lassen Sie den Keller mal in Ruhe ankommen, der hat doch grad erst angefangen.“

„Na, aber hallo?“, entrüstete Boerne sich und hob den Zeigefinger. „Eine Ehre ist das, dass ich Herrn Keller zu einem solch frühen Zeitpunkt einlade, mir bei der Arbeit zuzusehen. Er möge sehen und staunen. Gibt es da bitte schön etwas Besseres auf Erden?“

Meiers und Schulzes schnaubten wieder. Thiel lächelte Boerne an. Sein Mann.

„Nein, Boerne.“

Boerne stockte. Er wartete darauf, dass Thiel jetzt noch irgendetwas hinterherschieben würde, aber als ihm klar wurde, dass das alles war, reckte er sein Kinn weiter hoch, lächelte selbstzufrieden und trank sein Weinglas leer. 

„Nicht, dass Sie mir fremdflirten, Boerne“, fuhr Thiel dann warnend fort. „Frau Klemm ist auch schon ganz pikiert, dass Sie sich ihr heute noch nicht gewidmet haben.“ Thiel genoss die Stille, sowohl von Meiers und Schulzes, als auch von Boerne. „Wir zwei klären das später“, legte er schmunzelnd nach. „Aber Frau Klemm“, sagte er und betonte seine Worte, indem er zur besagten Staatsanwältin zeigte, „der müssen Sie jetzt auch mal ein bisschen schmeicheln, sonst gibt’s wieder Ärger, wenn Sie sich das nächste Mal in die Ermittlungen einmischen.“

Boerne schaute ihn skeptisch an. Thiel konnte sehen, dass Boerne ahnte, dass er das absichtlich machte, dass irgendetwas falsch war, dass irgendetwas anders war. Boerne kam aber nicht darauf, was es war. Redete hier Thiel wirklich gerade durch die Blume, aber für alle nachvollziehbar davon, dass sie eine Beziehung führten? Sollte er sich darauf einlassen oder nicht? Boerne versuchte mit Thiels Augen einen tonlosen Dialog zu führen, verstand aber immer noch nur die Hälfte.

„Thiel, den Ärger kriegen wenn, dann Sie“, merkte er neutral an. Er blickte kurz in die Gesichter der Umstehenden, die mehr schlecht als recht um Fassung rangen und sah zu Frau Klemm. „Vielleicht lade ich Frau Klemm einfach auch zur nächsten Obduktion ein.“

Der Kollege von der Sitte sah ihn angeekelt an.

„Fällt das bei Ihnen unter die Kategorie: ‚jemandem schmeicheln’?“

„Nah dran“, kam Thiel Boerne zuvor. „Wenn er dann zuhause von seinem sauteuren Grappa anbietet, gegen den flauen Magen und so, dann weiß man, dass sich Boerne richtig ins Zeug legt.“

Der Kollege musste unfreiwillig lachen und Boerne hob beide Augenbrauen.

„Ich suche jetzt Frau Klemm auf, Thiel“, sagte Boerne und ignorierte die anderen jetzt völlig. „Dass Sie mir nicht mehr so viel Bier trinken. Dann gibt’s zuhause vielleicht noch Grappa.“ 

Und mit diesen Worten stolzierte er davon. Thiel musste lachen und wurde gleichzeitig ein bisschen rot, obwohl er die ganze Situation selbst provoziert hatte. Vor allem Meier schaute ihn ungläubig von der Seite an. Thiel hob seine Bierflasche und erkannte, dass sie leer war.

„Na dann!“, meinte er, ließ sie stehen – die Flasche, die anderen, die fiesen Bemerkungen und argwöhnischen Blicke – und ging Nadeshda suchen.

Zuhause holte Boerne den Grappa zunächst kommentarlos raus. Erst, als sie den Absacker runtergekippt hatten, fragte Boerne in einer Mischung aus Irritation, Erheiterung und Verunsicherung, die Thiel unfassbar süß fand, auch wenn er in diesen Kategorien ja gar nicht denken wollte, was da am Tisch los gewesen war. 

„Vor allem, weil Meier und Schulze und die anderen doch eher vorurteilsbeladene, tumbe Gestalten sind, Thiel. Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?“

„Viel“, meinte Thiel lapidar. Und als Boerne seinen Kopf schief legte, fügte er hinzu: „Meins.“

„Meins?“, fragte Boerne nach.

„Ja, ich dachte: meins.“

Boerne legte die Stirn in Falten und schenkte noch eine Runde ein.

„Will ich wissen, was da wieder geredet wurde?“, fragte er Thiel schließlich.

„Nein, ich denke nicht“, antwortete ihm Thiel.

„Hm“, machte Boerne und trank den Grappa. „Mich interessiert das Gerede nicht, ich bin das gewohnt, Thiel. Aber Sie nicht. Das wird durch den ganzen Flurfunk gehen, nicht?“

Boerne versuchte auszusehen, als sei es ihm einerlei, aber Thiel konnte sehen, dass er sich ein bisschen Sorgen machte. Wegen ihm. Boerne konnte so schön sein.

„Egal“, meinte er und griff nach Boernes Hand. „Egal. Meins.“ 

Boerne machte das Schnütchen. Das, das er machte, wenn er sich freute und das nicht allzu offenkundig zeigen wollte. Thiel zog ihn zu sich und küsste Boerne, küsste die Schnute, versuchte, sie in sich aufzusaugen, sie zu schlucken, um sie nie wieder herzugeben. 

Ja. 

Seins.

***


End file.
